Without Question
by Sakura aka L-sama no Miko
Summary: A vidficcie based on the song from 'The Road to El Dorado'. Lina & Xel look at their relationship.


Without Question A Slayers Video Clip by Sakura

Without Question  
A Slayers Video Clip  
by Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this so please don't sue me. The song is 'Without Question' from the 'Road to El Dorado' soundtrack. Also this takes place somewhere between Next and Try.

_The more I learn  
The more I see  
The less the world  
Impassions me_

Xellos, out of sheer boredom, is trailing Lina and Gourry. The two are wandering aimlessly since Zelgadis and Amelia left and went their separate ways, completely unaware of the mazoku following them. The scene cuts to Lina and Gourry at a restaurant where they're having a twenty course meal apiece. Suddenly the red haired sorceress starts to fight with the swordsman over whose food is which. Xellos is sitting at another table nearby, laughing to himself.

_The hungry heart  
The roving eye  
Have come to rest  
Do not apply_

The scene cuts again, this time to a flashback when the mazoku priest was a human. He is in a village square performing magic tricks for a group of children. A girl with long, blue hair stands beside him, working as his assistant. As the children leave, he notices a pretty girl with short, blonde hair and goes up to talk to her. His assistant gets jealous and bops him on the head with his magician's cane. He laughs nervously and rubs his head as his tries to apologize to her.

_The frantic chase  
The crazy ride  
The thrill has gone  
I step aside_

The now mazoku Xellos is seen towering over his latest victim, a very young gold dragon girl. His eyes are open and he licks his lips in anticipation of a good meal. Suddenly he stops his advance and sighs. Somehow the idea of picking on the child wasn't as fun as it usually is. He vanishes in search of a certain someone who he knows is fun. The scene cuts back to the present, he is still sitting at the table, but Lina and Gourry had left. After leaving a few coins on the table, he gets up in search of the fiery tempered Lina.

_I'd believe anything were it not for you  
Showing me by just existing only this is true  
I love you, I love you, without question, I love you_

Xellos has found his prey. Lina is asleep on her bed in a nearby inn. The sheets have been kicked off her during the night and she starts to shiver. The mazoku priest stares at the petite sorceress lovingly for a moment, then climbs into the bed and gathers her into his arms. Lina smiles in her sleep as she snuggles into the warmth.

_The more I want  
The more I steal  
The more I hold  
The less is real_

Lina and Gourry are now at another inn, counting the loot they just got from the local group of bandits. She starts to count the same pile again, obviously distracted. Her heart doesn't seem to be in it, since she has a vacant expression on her face.

_All worldly things  
I follow blind  
In hope not faith  
Was paid in kind_

Xellos pops in, startling the two and causing the treasure to fly everywhere. Gourry frantically starts to gather up the mess. Lina halfheartedly punches Xellos then smiles, glad to see him. The mazoku priest looks confused for a moment, usually Lina's more violet when someone startles her, but his ever present cheerful mask is back in place. While Gourry is busy cleaning, he dangles a simple jeweled necklace in front of her and Lina grabs it, stars in her eyes.

_The line is drawn  
The change is made  
I come to you  
I'm not afraid_

Lina darts awake sensing someone is in her room. She turns to the window to see Xellos standing there. 'Hello, Lina-chan,' he says. She reacts in a way he didn't expect. She goes over to him and kisses him, wrapping her arms around his neck. The necklace he gave her glints on her neck from the moonlight.

_I'd believe anything were it not for you  
Showing me by just existing only this is true  
I love you, I love you, without question, I love you_

Lina and Xellos are in bed, snuggling after 'playing' for a bit. The little redhead rolls onto her side and wraps her arms around his chest and buries her head in it. 'I love you,' she says. He adjusts the covers and whispers, 'I love you, too,' before drifting off to sleep like his lover.

~Owari~  
  


Aww. Kawaii desu ne? C&C always welcome.

Flames, however, will be delegated to and dealt with by L-sama herself


End file.
